1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a developing unit and an image forming apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a developing unit having at least one cleaning blade and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, and a multifunction machine to realize functions of these devices as a single device, is an apparatus, which forms a desired image on a printing medium by using an electrophotography.
In general, the image forming apparatus includes an image carrier (for example, a photoconductive drum). In a printing work, an electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier is developed into a developer image by a developing member, and the developer image is transferred onto the printing medium directly or through a transfer belt.
To remove a non-transferred developer existing on the image carrier, the image forming apparatus is generally provided with a single cleaning blade or a plurality of cleaning blades. By bringing an end of the cleaning blade in contact with or to a surface of the rotating image carrier, the non-transferred developer can be separated from the image carrier. Like this, since the cleaning blade is maintained in a contact state with the image carrier, the cleaning blade may be deformed by a contact pressure applied from the image carrier, and this deformation may be a cause of reducing a cleaning performance of the cleaning blade.
On the other hand, the image forming apparatus is provided with a charging member to form a given potential on the surface of the image carrier when forming the electrostatic latent image thereon, and a discharging or electricity removing member to remove the potential remaining on the surface of the image carrier after the printing work. The electricity removing member emits a light on the image carrier through a space between the cleaning blade and the charging member, thereby removing the potential on the image carrier.
If the image forming apparatus is provided with the plurality of cleaning blades or is designed to be miniaturized, the space between the cleaning blade and the charging member is limited, thereby lowering an electricity removing performance of the electricity removing member. In an effort to solve this problem, a method may be used to increase the number of light sources (for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs)) to be included in the electricity removing member. However, such a method may cause an increase in manufacturing costs of the image forming apparatus.